Eternal Darkness
by MeowMoon
Summary: Is darkness just a regular and normal thing? Or is it so much more... Have you ever wondered why some people are scared of the dark? Find out why they might be scared... They maybe have a long lost sister who controls darkness like Luchia has. Please R
1. Chapter 1

**Please review ^^**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Mermaid Melody, I'm just a fan**

* * *

Did you ever wonder why the kids are afraid of the dark? It is said that all evil lurks in the deepest of shadows at night… Is it really like that? Or is it just a wild imagination… Guess we'll never know…

* * *

Eternal darkness… Not a flash of light anywhere… All that was shining was a black necklace with shell on it… But everything else was dark and scary… It looked like there's no way out, no way to go, no way to move… It looked like there was no sound or air here… It looked like the end of the world, the end of the life… A girl was wearing that black necklace. It couldn't be seen how she looks, who she is. But it could be sensed a weird dark energy from her. She couldn't be from this world. She must be from another planet, galaxy, or even from another cosmos. She opened her eyes slowly. They were brightly red and they were just screaming _death, destruction _and _violence._ Who is she? Or better yet, what is she? She smiled coldly and started walking around. Could she see in the dark?

"It is time, my sister… It is time for you to go away… To perish, to disappear from your world… It is time for me to get what I should get. It is time for me to rule the seven oceans… " she said. Her voice was like a nightmare, like the greatest evil that corrupted our dreams… She didn't feel, she didn't care, she didn't like anything. All that she likes is power and darkness… She closed her red eyes. In her head there was an image of a young mermaid with long and beautiful blond hair, crystal blue eyes and pink tail. Beside her was a really cute boy with light brown hair and brown eyes. They talked and laughed somewhere in the North Pacific Ocean.

"So… You are having the great time on Earth, well, my little sister? Pity… You will die soon, you will not be happy anymore… And that's what you deserve " the cold girl smiled. She sensed that hatred again, but it only made her stronger. –This will be… your end. – the girl suddenly opened her eyes. They were shining like never before. That red light could blind a person for sure… She laughed in an evil way. The eternal darkness swallowed her slowly…

* * *

It was a summer night in August. The beach and the ocean looked just so perfect. Water was calm, seagulls and the ocean sang their song and it was quiet… Lucia and Kaito were on the beach. They were smiling while looking at each other.

"You look really beautiful today, Kaito! Is it because of the Meteor Rain? " Lucia asked. Her cheeks turned pink.

"Nope. It's because of you, my mermaid. You look… the same, ha, ha. – Kaito smiled widely. Lucia punched his hand. "Ok, ok, you look… hot! " Kaito winked.

"Haa! Pervert! " Lucia turned away. But Kaito quickly turned her to him and kissed her passionately. Lucia closed her eyes. Suddenly Kaito looked at the sky. It was with a good reason. He let go Lucia and pointed at the sky.

"It's beginning… " he said like he was hypnotized. Lucia looked at the sky as well. The Meteor Rain began. It looked so magical, so unreal.

"Wow… "Lucia sighed. Kaito hugged her and they watched this phenomenon. Lucia looked at her left. She was amazed. It looked like the sky is falling. But suddenly she saw something weird. It's like every star turned red or black. It was horrible. Lucia opened her eyes widely and she was barely breathing. She started screaming. Kaito looked at her caringly.

"What's the matter? Lucia? Lucia! " he shouted but she couldn't hear him. The only thing she could hear right now was a cold laugh and how she screamed for help.

"What is happening to me? KAITO! " Lucia then passed away… Kaito started to cry.

"Lucia! Please, wake up… PLEASE! " but he saw there's no use… She couldn't hear him. "I need help… - Kaito barely said. He felt so weak; he didn't know what to do. Lucia was in her mermaid form. He can't take her to the hospital like this.

"LUCIAAA! " he yelled scared.

* * *

_"Where am I…? " _Lucia opened her eyes slowly. She couldn't see anything, just darkness. She was really scared.

"_EEK! I'M BLIND! " _she shouted, but soon turned around.

"_No, you're not… You are in my kingdom… Welcome to your death, princess. "_ a cold girl voice said. Lucia felt fear and a weakness. She was paralyzed. Was that because of the fear? Or some evil is just playing with her.

_"Who are you? What do you want from me? "_ Lucia wanted to be brave. But a sharp pain near her chest was just killing her.

_"I want… your death. "_ the girl said. Two shiny silver tears fell down Lucia's face slowly.

_"Then what are you waiting for? Just kill me already! "_ she shouted as two more tears fell down.

_"No… Not yet… Feel the pain and suffer, be sad… I'm going to let you struggle a while with that pain, Lucia Nanami… "_

"_LEAVE ME ALONE! OR JUST KILL ME! Please… " _Lucia lowered her head. She was really weak. The cold voice laughed.

_"Hm… That's weird… Everybody asks for mercy… You ask for your death. Well… I'm not going to grant your wish… But you have my word. I will be the one who is going to end your life. "_

_"STOP IT! KURAGARI! " _Lucia felt helpless. But she wanted to struggle for her life. She didn't know why she said 'Kuragari'. That means 'darkness' on Japanese.

_"She remembered… my name? "_ the girl said to herself. She frowned. "_Enjoy your life while you can. We will meet again… I promise you. "_

Lucia raised her head. Her face was shining from tears and she looked in such pain. She felt like she's going to pass out again. And she did…

* * *

"Lucia! Lucia! Oh, you're awake! I was so worried! " Kaito embraced Lucia tightly. She opened her eyes slowly and she started shivering.

"Are you cold? " he asked her. Lucia only looked at him. She couldn't say a word.

"Here… Have my jacket. " Kaito put his jacket over her. "It's going to be alright, Lucia… I'm with you now… " he whispered to her. She just put her arms around him and closed her eyes.

"Kaito… " she started crying. Everything was just too much for her…

*~ The end of chapter one …

* * *

**A little sneak peek into the next chapter:**

**-Lucia and Kaito will meet a new girl who just moved to their neighborhood.**

**-Kaito started acting weird; he will even slap bang Lucia. **

**But more will be in the next chapter… Don't forget to review. Your ideas might be very helpful…**


	2. Chapter 2

**A little Thank You to: Art Witch - Aka Mizu for reviewing my story :D**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Mermaid Melody; I'm just a fan…**

**And so we continue the story…**

* * *

The night was cold… That was weird since today was really hot. Temperature lowered to twenty degrees. Lucia put her ribbons on her night table. She was still shivering.

"Are you sure you'll be alright? " Kaito asked her caringly. She nodded slowly.

"Yeah… Kaito, everything is fine… I'll be ok… Go home, get some sleep, ok? " Lucia said quietly. She acted like nothing happened. Kaito looked in her eyes carefully. He could see fear and suffering in them.

"No. I'll stay here. " Kaito pushed Lucia so he could lie down next to her. Lucia blushed.

"Kaito… " she whispered.

"Now I can protect you! But, move over or I'll fall. " he smiled to her. Lucia smiled back. Though, she felt unsecure. She didn't want Kaito to feel that pain. She knew how it's like, but she didn't want to know. That's not up to her to decide… She started shivering again and her eyes were tearful. Kaito hugged her.

"Lucia… I love you, nothing is going to hurt you, I promise… " he whispered in her ear. Lucia hugged him tightly. She thought she'll lose him for good.

"Hm… Just a two of us… in one bed… Are you thinking what I'm thinking? " Kaito had a devil smile on his face. Lucia looked at his eyes quickly. She slapped him.

"Pervert! "

"Ha, ha, ha! " Kaito laughed. He just wanted for Lucia to stop worrying. "So, are you going to tell me what happened to you? "

"I… I… " Lucia started crying once again. She was very weak "Kuragari… " her tear slowly glided down her face. Kaito seemed very worried.

"Darkness? What about it? " he asked and slowly wiped her tears off her face.

"Kaito… She's coming… And I don't want you to die… " she squeezed his hand tightly.

"Who's coming? That doesn't make sense. What the hell happened to you? Gaito's back or what? "

"No! " she shook her head "Even worse… " Lucia said barely breathing. Kaito kissed her slowly in her forehead.

"It's going to be ok… I won't die… No one is going to die… I'll protect you from everything. Now go to sleep… You need to rest. " Kaito laid down and closed his eyes. Lucia was still shivering. She was looking at the window. Stars weren't red or black anymore. Maybe nothing happened. Maybe Kaito's right. Kaito took her hand so she'll finally go to sleep.

"Lucia, c'mon, go to sleep… " he murmured. And she did… She closed her eyes and started sleeping.

* * *

"No… Stop… Leave him… alone… Please! " Lucia shouted in her sleep. She had the worst nightmare in her life, dreaming how darkness is killing her Kaito, how everything is gone, how she's all alone on this world… Then an image of a girl with dark black hair appeared. She was just like Lucia but with black hair and light brown eyes. The girl was crying, calling for help… Lucia wanted to help her, but she couldn't do anything. Darkness flooded her, took her soul and heart…

"_Help me… "_ the girl said to Lucia. She was desperately crying for help.

_"Who are you? "_ Lucia asked her. She wanted to help, but she couldn't move…

_"I am Lucia… "_ the girl said quietly. Her tears were choking her.

_"I'm Lucia too! "_ Lucia said. She even smiled to the girl, though the girl was in serious danger.

_"Help me… "_ the girl repeated. Lucia tried to touch the girl. She did and the girl then got red devilish eyes. Lucia screamed.

"Whoa! Lucia! Lucia, wake up, you're dreaming! And stop punching me! " Kaito shouted. He shook Lucia. She woke up gaspingly.

"Kaito! " she shouted. She was again shivering.

"What the hell is wrong with you? " Kaito asked quietly. He hugged Lucia. Someone opened the door.

"Lucia, why are you screaming? I can't sleep! " Hanon yawned. But as soon as she got into Lucia's room, she saw Kaito in her bed. Hanon got red in her face " K…K…KAITO? WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HER BED? GET OUT! " she yelled.

"Wait, Hanon! " Lucia said " He's trying to help me… That's all… "

"To help you, you say? " Hanon took one big broom. Kaito looked at her scared.

"W… What are you going to do with that broom, Hanon? " he asked her slowly.

"I'm going to help Lucia! " Hanon started waving with the broom.

"Stop it, Hanon, please! " Lucia got up and took Hanon's broom "It's ok, I asked him to stay… I didn't feel good… "

"Yeah, that's the truth, lovely Hanon! " Kaito said innocently.

"Huh… I believe you… But move over! " Hanon pushed Kaito and pulled Lucia. They were all in Lucia's bed. Kaito punched his nose at the wall.

"It's getting crowded in here… " he sighed.

"There! So, I'm now between you guys so you won't do any stupid things… " Hanon said and covered herself.

"Stupid things? " Lucia smiled. Hanon looked at her.

"And Lucia… That's no way for a mermaid princess to behave! Shame on you! "

"Oh yeah? And what's with your fantasies with Nagisa? " Lucia frowned. Hanon blushed and smiled kinda stupid.

"Nagisa… Good night, everybody! " Hanon closed her eyes. Lucia and Kaito looked at themselves, smiled and went to sleep…

* * *

The next morning was raining. Not so typical for August… It looked like fall more like summer. Kaito sneak out so Nikora, Taki or Hippo couldn't see him. Lucia and Hanon had their breakfast.

"So what happened yesterday, Lucia? " Hanon asked while eating her cereals. Lucia looked at the window. There was no one outside. The rain wasn't stopping.

"Nothing, really… " Lucia lied "The Meteor Rain scared me… "

"You're lying, Lucia Nanami… I can see that in your eyes! " Hanon smiled. But Lucia looked at her scared.

"What? " she whispered.

"Chill out, Lucia. I'm just kidding. It's not like I can see through your soul with my eyes! " Hanon laughed. Lucia stood up and she started to cry.

"Hanon! I don't think that's funny! " she left dining room.

"Oh, come on, Lucia! You don't have to be such a baby… It was a joke! " Hanon sighed.

* * *

Lucia went to the beach. The ocean always calms her. She wiped her tears and sat on one rock.

"Nothing's going to happen… It must be my imagination… " Lucia tighten her fists. She looked around "No… Kaito's not surfing today… It's raining… " but she was wrong. Kaito was at the beach. He was holding his surfboard and talking to some girl with black hair. Lucia's heart stopped. She ran to Kaito. Kaito saw her and smiled to her.

"Hey, Lucia! Come meet our new neighbor! She looks just like you! " Lucia looked at the girl. She had brown eyes, she was the same height as Lucia and they did look alike. It's like this girl is Lucia's twin. The girl smiled:

"Hi, I'm Gari. You must be Lucia? Kaito told me all about you… "

"G… Gari, yeah… I'm… Lucia Nanami… " Lucia was shocked. She put her hand on her chest. She felt the same sharp pain like yesterday. It was that girl from Lucia's dream. Gari said in a really cute way:

"I should be going. My parents need my help to unpack our things! Bye, bye! " she left. Lucia was stunned.

"Isn't she nice, Lucia? " Kaito blushed "She really looks like you! Only, you know, you're prettier. – he smiled to Lucia.

"It… It's her, Kaito… The girl from my dream… She wants to kill me! You can't hang out with her! PLEASE! " Lucia shouted nervously. Kaito frowned and slaped bang Lucia. Lucia shivered and started to cry. Kaito looked at her. He felt bad for doing that to her.

"I'm sorry, Lucia… Please, forgive me… " he said to her and tried to kiss her… But she ran into the ocean. She was in her mermaid form and she started swimming just to be far away from him. Gari looked at them from a distance and smiled. Her face looked like the biggest evil on Earth…

*~ The end of chapter two …

* * *

**A little sneak peek into the next chapter:**

**-Gari tries to take Kaito away from Lucia… Will she succeed? **

**-Lucia is trapped in some darkness, and she can't find the way out… But she's not alone there…**

**But that's not all what will happen in the next chapter… Review please…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to: Art Witch – Aka Mizu,**** sakura19971324 and SakiUzumaki94 for reviews. I just love those who review my stories ^^**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Mermaid Melody; I'm just a fan…**

**I'd recommend any scary music while reading my fanfic… Well, if you want the better atmosphere while reading of course… So let's continue now, shall we?**

* * *

Kaito sat on a rock. He was crying. The very thought that he slapped Lucia' face was deadly to him.

"What… am I doing…? " he whispered, wiping his tears quickly. Kaito looked at the ocean. He knew his dear Lucia was there somewhere… He never wanted to lose her… never wanted for her to be unhappy and to feel even the smallest pain. But he hurt her and now he was desperate. He clenched his fist and stood up.

"LUCIA! I love you… Please come back! LUCIA! " but there was no use… She was far away from him…

"What happened? " suddenly somebody said. Kaito turned to that person. It was Gari. He looked at the ocean once again.

"Nothing… I have to, you know… get… " Kaito murmured and took his surfboard. He was slowly going to his home. His heart was crushed into pieces. Gari ran to him like a little child.

"You know… If something's wrong, I'm willing to help you. " she said polite.

"It's ok, Gari… Thank you anyway… " Kaito said. Gari looked at him. Then she ran again.

"Are you sure? " she asked and stopped Kaito. Kaito looked at her "Because, I know a place where you'll feel better! I will gladly show it to you… Please come with me. " Gari looked at his eyes. Kaito then felt a sharp pain near his chest. But he smiled to Gari.

"Sure… Why not? " and so… Kaito and Gari left the beach together. Gari took his hand, but Kaito didn't notice.

* * *

Lucia felt so vulnerable. She couldn't stop crying. She wasn't so far from a surface. Seaweed, sea urchins, a lot of fish and shells were surrounding her.

"_Lucia… " _the cold voice whispered. Lucia raised her head quickly. She didn't want to run anymore from this nightmare. She was angry and full of hatred.

"PINK PEARL VOICE! " she yelled with confidence. Her tail disappeared, but she got her cute pink dress, gloves, boots and a microphone. "I'M NOT AFRAID OF YOU ANYMORE! LEAVE ME ALONE! " Lucia clenched her microphone. She started to sing. But only a cold laugh could be heard.

"_Ha, ha, ha… Is that all you got? "_ Lucia once again felt that sharp pain. She fell on her knees slowly.

"_Now… Welcome to my world… "_ the voice said. Darkness started spreading everywhere. Lucia turned around. There was no escape from this darkness. Lucia's tears started falling faster. She closed her eyes.

"What did I ever do to you…? " she asked quietly.

_"What did you do? You destroyed my life! "_

_"_How…? " Lucia whispered. She didn't have any strength left. She just wanted this hingtmare to be over.

_"You're now asking me how did you destroy my life? Don't play with me! " _the cold voice shouted. Then the pain in Lucia's chest became even bigger. She could hardly move. Lucia opened her eyes. They were muddy and battered.

_"Game over, Lucia… I'll win… You are going to die… You and the boy who hurt you… "_ the cold voice laughed irritatingly. Lucia stood up. She found her last remaining strength.

"Never hurt Kaito! Do you hear me? NEVER! " Lucia screamed. She was hardly breathing and she didn't know why… "Why won't you show up already? You coward! "

"_But I'm right behind you, Lucia… Oh, that's right… You can't see in dark… Too bad… -_ the cold voice suddenly stopped talking. Lucia quickly turned around. She really couldn't see even her hand. This darkness was huge… Suddenly Lucia screamed. She felt an even bigger pain than the last one. But this time, the pain was felt on her right arm.

_"That's just a welcoming gift… See you soon, Lucia…" _the cold voice whispered. Lucia was getting dizzy. She closed her eyes and she was no longer in her idol form. She was a mermaid again… When she opened them, she was again in her ocean. She looked at her right arm. It was bleeding.

"Why… " she asked again. She was feeling much weaker than a few minutes ago. She swam to the surface, holding her right arm so she could stop bleeding.

_"Just leave me alone… Or kill me… " _she thought tearful "_And leave Kaito alone… You want me… Not him… I want this to be over, please… "_ soon she was in the surface under one restaurant. She saw Kaito and Gari having lunch there. She couldn't believe her eyes. But she wasn't crying. She couldn't cry anymore… Lucia just left quickly…

*~ The end of chapter three …

* * *

**A little sneak peek into the next chapter:**

**-Will Lucia and Kaito be a team again and fight together with this darkness?**

**-Gari shows the real her…**

**That's it so far! Review so I can carry on. That means a lot. Bye for now! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Now I'd like to thank Sakura Heartnet and Awesome Rapidash for reviewing my story :D That was really what I needed so I can upgrade my writing ;p **

**And finally, I continue…**

**

* * *

**

Lucia went to her home slowly. She felt week as she was losing more and more blood. Her right arm was seriously injured, her heart was broken, her dreams and wishes were lost in eternal darkness… She didn't feel sad or pain, she felt hatred and a strange cold feeling. It's like she didn't care anymore, like she was dead.

"_Should I care anymore? Should I fight? Or just let myself go…" _she thought. She was holding tight her right arm and she was slowing down. Lucia felt very weak. _"If my destiny is to be alone, so be it… If… If Kaito isn't the right guy for me, so be it… If I have to die… so be it… I just don't want to suffer anymore…" _suddenly she stopped walking. Lucia looked at her house. The rain stopped falling but Lucia noticed a black cloud over her home. And as seconds passed, Lucia could only see darkness. Everything was black. She looked behind herself as she heard someone calling her.

"Lucia! I was so worried! Where have you been? And what did you do to yourself? Did you cut your arm? Lucia? Hey, Lucia, can you hear me?" Hanon shouted. She wave front of Lucia's eyes. Lucia didn't blink. She slowly closed her eyes and fell. Hanon grabbed her quickly. She was really worried. "Lucia…" she said barely. The worst thoughts were in her head right now.

* * *

"Lucia… Lucia, wake up…" a girl voice said. Lucia put her left hand on her right arm. She had bandage there. She felt really weak. She couldn't even say a word. Lucia just looked over to that girl who was sitting next to her bed. She saw Gari and felt a huge fear.

"Get out of my room…" Lucia barely whispered to her. She pressed her pink shell necklace. Gari stood up and started walking around. She finally stood in front of the lamp light and took something from her pocket. Lucia opened her eyes widely. Gari looked at her serious.

"It's ok… I'm not going to hurt you. This is my… black pearl…" Gari was holding a necklace with black shell on it. It was slightly shining with a strange black glow. Lucia was confused. Was Gari a mermaid princess? But she can't be… There are only seven mermaid princesses. She shouted:

"Who the hell are you?" her face was serious, angry, and turning red. Gari looked at the floor.

"I am… your sister…"

Lucia's heart stopped. She opened her mouth from a surprise.

"You can't be… I don't have a sister!"

Gari's tear fell down her face quickly. She felt anger and sadness.

"You do! I am your sister! I'm a mermaid princess too. And I have the black pearl…"

"That can't be!" Lucia yelled with confidence. She didn't believe a word of Gari's saying. "There are no such mermaids like black mermaids! There are only seven kinds of them! You are just a big liar!"

"I was the pink mermaid once…" Gari looked at Lucia's necklace.

"So what happened?" Lucia ironically asked. She really didn't believe Gari. Gari sat next to her as her tear glided down her face.

"I'll tell you what happened… But you just have to know one thing, little sister… I love you no matter what… And I hope you'll understand why I am doing this…" Gari looked into Lucia's eyes. Their eyes were identical. Lucia felt warmth around Gari. She wanted to listen what Gari has to say. She felt like she can believe her now.

* * *

In front of Lucia's room, Hanon was peeking through the keyhole. Rina stood behind her.

"What are you doing?" she asked Hanon. Hanon quickly looked at her.

"Who? Me? Well, nothing! I…"

"Hanon…"

"Ok! You have to hear this! Gari, that girl with black hair, is Lucia's sister!" Hanon said scared.

"What?" Rina pushed Hanon so she could see too. They were both really suspicious, but most of all very curious.

* * *

Gari clenched her fist.

"You see…" she started "I am your twin sister… I too had that pink tail, that pink dress and cute pink tiara… But one day, that was all gone…"

"How?" Lucia asked.

"I… I can't remember everything… I can only remember a demon… going inside me… It was… It was horrible, Lucia! I'll never forget that pain, that amount of hatred and darkness!"

Lucia shivered. "A demon?"

"Yes…" Gari said quietly tearful "its name is… Kura. It needs a human sacrifice to go away… to return to dark… It chose me…" Gari wiped her tears. She felt really vulnerable. She quietly continued: "It killed our mother… And it entered my body. It's living inside me, feeding with my positive energy, turning all of the positive energy into negative… It's slowly killing me…"

Lucia felt how her eyes started filling with her silver tears. "What are you going to do?" she barely asked. Her tears were choking her. She sympathized with Gari.

"The only way for demon to let go of my body is… to kill a person with the same blood like mine. And that's you, Lucia. I have to kill you… I hope you understand…"

Lucia lowered her head. She didn't feel fear or something like that. She felt confidence; she felt she will win this fight. Although Gari was really her sister, she wanted just to win; she didn't want to give up just like that.

"No. I don't understand. And you are not going to kill me! I will win this! I am sorry, Gari… I am sorry, my sister…" she said to her. Gari smiled.

"It's ok, Lucia… I know why you are acting this way. You just don't want to die and to end all of this…" then she left with a black smoke surrounding her. Lucia sighed. She knew this battle is far from ending. This was war. Hanon and Rina entered her room. Lucia looked at them as her tears shined.

"We heard everything, Lucia…" Hanon whispered.

"Yeah… And we'll do everything to protect you. We won't let anyone hurt you! Even your sister!" Rina said with confidence. She put her hand around Lucia's shoulders. Lucia looked first at Hanon then at Rina and smiled.

"Thank you… guys… But it's ok… Everything will be just fine…" she said and once again wiped her tears. Lucia looked at the spot where Gari was several seconds ago. "_So that's… Kuragari…" _she said to herself…

* * *

Kaito looked at the sky. It was gray… not a star on it.

"Lucia…" he whispered. He knew something was wrong, he could sense it. Kaito clenched his fist and head to Lucia's home. He just wanted to protect her; nothing else mattered in his life. Her smile and her look were everything he needed in his life. Kaito just didn't want to lose that…

*~ The end of chapter four …

* * *

**A little sneak peek into the next chapter:**

**-Gari VS Lucia, who'll win?**

**-Is this the end of Lucia's life, will Kaito protect her before everything's over? **

**Read and find out! ;D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimers: I still do not own Mermaid Melody and I'm still a fan ;p**

**This chapter is going to be a little sad; I hope I'm not going to disappoint everyone.**

**

* * *

**

The North Pacific Ocean was peaceful. It didn't even have the smallest waves. People noticed that, it was strange… Seabirds were surrounding it, singing a sad song…

* * *

Kaito looked in front of him. He ran as fast as he can so he can see Lucia again. He felt sorry, he felt like he's going to die without her. He just wanted to make things right. Kaito just wanted to be with Lucia forever…

"_Lucia…" _he stopped running "_I never wanted to hurt you… I was wrong, please forgive me…"_ Kaito thought. He looked at the ocean. It was crystal clear, it was frozen… Once again, rain started falling slowly. Kaito looked at the sky. He clenched his fist and yelled desperately:

"LUCIA!" he burst into tears knowing that maybe she would never want to see him again. But he needed her smile, her voice, her eyes… He needed her…

"Kaito…" a gentle voice said quietly. Kaito heard that and turned away. He saw Lucia coming towards him slowly. He stopped breathing. Like the rain falling slowly, his tears fell… Like the ocean looking like glass, he was frozen… And like the wind gently carrying leaves, Kaito ran to Lucia. He saw her sad smile, he heard her shivering voice full of sadness, and he saw her tearful eyes.

"Lucia!" he hugged her tightly "I… I thought I lost you for good… I am really sorry! I love you!" Lucia slowly put her hands around him.

"Kaito…" she repeated and closed her eyes "I'm not angry… I love you too…" But, Kaito knew something was wrong, something was not right… He took her shivering hands and looked her into eyes. They were frozen; there was not that well-known shine that decorates her beautiful light brown eyes. Her eyes were empty and tired.

* * *

A cold rain fell helplessly on Lucia's head. She blinked slowly. She felt weak again. Kaito put his jacket around her. He was really concerned. But they didn't say a word. They just stood on the beach alone… looking at the ocean. The red color of the sunset merged with the water. It looked like lava starting covering the ocean.

"Kaito…" suddenly Lucia whispered. Kaito looked at her. "You need to go home… You'll catch cold here…"

"I'm not leaving you…" he told her. Lucia's eyes started filling with tears slowly.

"Please go…" she barely said. Kaito raised her head slowly. She looked him into his eyes.

"No…" he replied. Then he kissed her slowly in her forehead and hugged her tightly. She put her hands on his chest and closed her eyes.

"Kaito… Something bad is going to happen…" her tear fell down her face as she said that to him.

"That's why I don't want to leave you…" he said confidently. Lucia clenched her fist and looked at the ocean. It was strangely calm.

"I don't want you to be hurt… Go…" she whispered again.

"NO!" Kaito yelled suddenly. "I will never leave you again! I will protect you, what so ever! Nothing is going to hurt you or me!" then he looked at her. He calmed down. "I love you… And I couldn't stand if something bad happens to you. I can always protect you and I will. We're in this together, okay?" Then Lucia opened her eyes quickly. She knew that she must do everything to keep Gari away from Kaito. Lucia rapidly pushed Kaito away from her and ran into the water. Her shining tears fell on Kaito's jacket that she leaved behind. They fell on the wet sand and in the deep blue ocean. Her tears fell on Kaito as she ran.

"LUCIA!" Kaito yelled, but it was too late. She was in the ocean. Her sparkling pink tail could be seen for a second. Then she disappeared… Kaito ran after her. He couldn't live without her. He must protect her.

* * *

"I am sorry, Kaito… But this is the best option for both of us… I love you…" Lucia barely said. She just kept swimming. She didn't care where she will end up. She just cared for Kaito, for him being safe. Lucia stopped swimming. She felt that sharp pain again. She put her hands on her heart and closed her eyes. Then she looked behind her. There was Gari. She had long black hair and a black tail. Her eyes were red like blood.

"Lucia…" she began. In her left hand was a silver sword with black zircons. Gari's eyes were full of tears. "I am really sorry that you have to end your life this way… I am so sorry… my sister…" Gari raised her sword and swam quickly towards Lucia.

"Gari, stop!" Lucia screamed. She dodged Gari's attack and looked at her sister. "You don't have to do this! We will fix your problem… together!" Gari wiped her tears.

"We can't… Kura will never leave my body… And besides… You just left me! My whole life was empty! There was no sister's love, family's warmth… There was no anyone!"

"But I'm here now, Gari… You can stop that fight with Kura now…" But Gari didn't listen to Lucia. She swung her sword and cut Lucia's arm.

"I am sorry, Lucia… You can't do anything…" Lucia pressed her wound. The sharp pain was killing her.

"Gari…" Lucia whispered with pain.

"This is it…" Gari raised her sword and swam to Lucia. Lucia just closed her eyes.

"_Kaito…_" she will miss him, she thought… and her wonderful friends, of course. Rina and Hanon were always there for her. They made her life beautiful. She will miss Noel, Coco and Seira, she will miss Masahiro and Nagisa, Nicola and Madame Taki, Hippo and everyone she loves…

"STOP!" Suddenly Kaito yelled. He was in front of Lucia.

"Kaito! What are you doing here?" Lucia asked him. She was surprised to see him. She was happy but concerned as well. "You have to get out of here!"

"No!" Kaito raised his arms. "I am going to protect you! I must protect the most precious person to me! I must protect you, Lucia!" Lucia burst into tears. Gari stopped swimming. She lowered her sword and looked into Kaito's eyes.

"Kaito, please move…" she said calmly.

"I will never move!" he yelled to her. Gari felt her tears merging with the cold ocean.

"Then I have to get rid of you as well…" she swam as fast as she can towards Lucia and Kaito. Kaito was ready for her. Just when Gari tried to attack Kaito, he took her hand and pressed it.

"You are not going to hurt Lucia!"

"Kaito…" Gari whispered. She felt pain on her hand. Cunningly, she took her sword with the other hand and cut Kaito quickly. He started bleeding. His chest were dangerously injured.

"KAITO!" Lucia screamed. Gari looked at her. Lucia tried to help Kaito, but she couldn't do much. Kaito looked into Lucia's eyes.

"I… I will protect you! Don't worry ever again… please…" he was weak. He could barely speak.

"Kaito! Hang on, please! I don't want to lose you! Kaitooo!" Lucia hugged tightly Kaito. She couldn't cry anymore… Gari started to attack once again. Kaito saw her and yelled desperately:

"LUCIA, WATCH OUT!"

…

But it was too late… The cold, silver edge of the sword cut through Lucia's heart… Suddenly all has stopped in the ocean… Suddenly everything was frozen, dead… Lucia's helpless body slowly fell on the dimly bottom of the ocean… That was the last breath of the ocean, the last heartbeat, the last picture of this wonderful life…

*~ The end of chapter five …

* * *

**A little sneak peek into the next chapter:**

**…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimers: No, I do not own Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch.**

**I haven't written much this past months, so I hope this chapter will be okay…**

* * *

Imagine that you are underwater… A whole bunch of fishes swimming with you, beside you… They are full of colorful stripes, looking just beautiful… The water is slowly touching your face and you can feel that cold wave. But you don't mind it. It's like water is cuddling your cheek, your arm… Imagine that shells are all around you; some have silver pearls that shine through the water, some don't have pearls, but they are as much as beautiful… They are on gentle sand covered with seaweed. Imagine that you are happy, seeing your whole life suddenly in your mind. The thoughts fly through your head rapidly. And then imagine… eternal darkness; everything just disappeared. All you can see is dark. Nowhere to go, nowhere to look… Just… darkness…

* * *

"Where… am I…?" a gentle girl voice asked. She couldn't see anything. It's like she's blind. She couldn't even see herself. She just felt pain in her chest. Something's wrong with her heart, she thought. But she didn't mind. She just wanted to get out of this dark place without any light… without any sign of light and hope… She put her hands on her chest. Then she felt something… something liquid and warm.

"What is this…?" she asked. She didn't know why, but she just crouched and put her hands on the floor. And, in the blink of the eye, darkness disappeared. The girl opened her eyes. She looked timidly at something that looks like the Sun. But this light was red. Red Sun… Then she gazed to her hands. They were full of blood. But, the girl didn't panic, and she didn't know why she didn't. That would be a natural reaction. But, no… She looked at them and quickly looked in front of herself. A meadow full of rose petals. This place looked so peaceful, so innocent. There was no one around, but the girl asked again anyway:

"Where am I?" now it would be heard a panic in her gentle voice. The red Sun suddenly shined a little harder. It could be seen that the girl has long, blond hair and crystal blue eyes full of tears. She didn't want to cry, she didn't know why her eyes were full of tears.

"Only you know where you are…" suddenly another girl voice said. The blond girl turned around. She smiled to the other girl that was behind her. The other girl had long black hair and deep brown eyes.

"You look like me…" the blond girl said while smiling. Then her tears started falling. She felt sad. "Who am I anyway?" she asked. The black haired girl looked in the blond girl's eyes.

"Only you know…" she answered.

"But…" the blond girl started as one petal fell on her head. "I… I don't know anything… Who are you?"

"I killed you…" the other girl said sadly. She started to cry. The blond girl hugged her.

"Don't cry… Please…"

"How come… you're not mad at me?" the black haired girl said. She shivered. The blond girl smiled to her.

"If you cry, that means you're sorry. Everyone deserves forgiveness… Everyone deserves a second chance…"

"But not me…" they looked at each other.

"Why not?"

"I'm a monster… I killed my own sister just because I was selfish…" the black haired girl seemed really mad suddenly. She pushed the blond girl from her. The blond girl looked at her somehow sad.

"Don't be mad… We all make mistakes…"

"BUT NOT LIKE THIS ONES!" the black haired girl shouted. She was really upset. Then she looked at her hands. They were full of blood. "This is…" she started crying. She gazed to the blond girl. Her chest was bloody. "Lucia…"

"Who is Lucia? A friend of yours?" the blond girl asked gently. The black haired girl looked at her. She felt warmth for the first time in her life. She felt… happy. She knew what she must do.

"No… She's my sister… My family… My hope…" the black haired girl smiled. She touched slowly the blond girl once again.

"Where… am I?" the blond girl asked again.

"Only you know…"

They both disappeared…

* * *

"We have news, Miss Nicola." An older male doctor said. His mustaches moved as he talked. Kaito, Hanon, Rina and Miss Nicola quickly stood up.

"What is happening? Is Lucia going to be okay?" Nicola shouted quickly. She was really worried. Her hands were shaking.

"HOW IS SHE? TELL US!" Kaito was really impatient. The doctor sighed.

"This… I haven't seen in my life… ever! And I work in this hospital for quite a long time…"

"CAN YOU JUST TELL US?" Kaito houted. Hanon put her hand on Kaito's shoulder.

"Calm down, Kaito…" she said as her tears were falling slowly. The doctor continued:

"Her heart is beyond repairs… It stopped immediately after the accident…"

"Oh no…" Rina put her hands on her mouth. She was desperate.

"But… She is still alive… I don't know how. She should be dead by now. But her brain is still functioning. All we can do now is to find a donator for the heart and pray that she'll be okay…" Suddenly, there was a light of hope in Kaito's eyes. He's going to see his Lucia smiling again.

"Thank you, doctor! Thank you so much!" Nicola burst into tears. She never felt so happy. Kaito ran into Lucia's room.

"Hey, boy! Stop! She should be alone!" the doctor shouted at Kaito.

"Leave him for a minute… He won't do anything to harm her… Please understand…" Hanon said to the doctor gently. The doctor just looked at her confused.

"Lucia… Hang on, please… I… I can't live without you… I love you…" Kaito took Lucia's cold hand. He moved her bangs slowly from her forehead and kissed her. His tear slowly fell on Lucia's cheek. "I love you…" Kaito murmured once again. Suddenly, a lot of doctors ran into Lucia's room. They pushed Kaito away from her and started talking something.

"Get her to the operation room! Quickly!" a younger female doctor said to the other doctors.

"What's happening?" Kaito asked her nervously. The female doctor looked into his eyes.

"She's getting the new heart." Kaito felt happy like never before. "Come on, move it!" the doctor said to the others as they carried Lucia quickly. Kaito was just standing in the place. He couldn't move. Rina and Hanon ran to him.

"It's going to be okay, Kaito! She'll make it!" Rina said to him.

"Yes…" Kaito replied. He was shocked.

"Come on, you guys!" Hanon shouted. They all left the room and ran to Nicola.

* * *

*~ The end of chapter six…

* * *

**A little sneak peek into the next chapter:**

**The last battle with Kura up next!**

**Who gave Lucia heart…**


End file.
